NovaCypher
"How does this work?" - NovaCypher Gunnery Sergeant in the USCMC, Enlisted late 2186, still active in 2189. https://rouscmc.wikia.com/wiki/XiuhcoatI History Early Life NovaCypher, who originally went by novaking34, had a pretty average life growing up, he wasn't too rich or too poor, he was bullied a lot in middle school, and a little bit in high school. When he graduated, he wasn't sure what he wanted to do in life, but that all changed when he found, by chance, a recruitment flyer on the ground for the USCMC. The Colonial Marines Enlisting NovaCypher found out about the USCMC in early 2185, he attempted to join, but it had seemed up until that point that they were no where to be found, then one day, by chance, he happened to join BG-195 Korari by chance and he found a Marine Patrol consisting of then MAJ Givingup2 and a few others, he was under assault by xenos when the Marines came in and gave him support, It was there that NovaCypher knew he had to join up. Marine Life NovaCypher did his bootcamp at LV-465 Lycan, he was a bit slow at first, but he quickly caught up with the fast-paced nature of the USCMC. After becoming a Private, NovaCypher would patrol at BG-195 Korari along with then MAJ Givingup2 and MSGT XiuhcoatI. NovaCypher was always drawn to aircraft, so when GEN Cravitus announced he was holding an Aerospace tryout, NovaCypher made sure he was there. Along with one other trainee, GEN Cravitus tested Nova in the SA-2 and the SF72 Interceptor. After the tryout GEN Cravitus informed Nova that he had been accepted into Aerospace. After BG-195 Korari succumbed to the Xenomorph Horde, the Marines recaptured BG-233 Arachthos, Upon Nova's first deployment to Arachthos, his first remarks were, "What the hell is that smell?" Deployment to Arachthos Nova's first deployment to Arachthos started out with a standard combat drop. He went in and dropped off a contingent of Marines. He then took off and while on a sortie, was shot down by unknown plasma weaponry. the crashsite of his dropship, Bug Stomper, can be located near the decommissioned elevator to Landing Pad. It has been speculated that based on the plasma scorches on the dropship, that the technology was more advanced then any technology that was in use at that time. Disappearance After the USCM began a crusade on the USAF, NovaCypher was one of the many to jump into battle to destroy the enemy Dellists, but sadly he was knocked unconscious by a grenade detonating near one of his defensive positions. The marines around him thought he was dead, and therefore retreated from their defensive line. Dellists found him and took him as a P.O.W. After weeks of interrogation, the crusade had ended, the camp in which Nova was held in was abandoned the morning after. He was left to wander, with hopes to return to his fellow marines one day. Return After months of traveling across the stars and planets alike, NovaCypher was stuck at The Haven Archipelago, homeless and rugged. A nearby patrol of USCM and MB infantry saw him, and he immediately began telling them of his past. After a brief meeting with Major givingup2, and meetings of confirming his identity, NovaCypher was back ready to kick some. Siege Of Reach Not much is known about the operations that Nova undertook during that raid. It is known that he was a key factor in the resulting victory of that raid, It is also known that he commandeered many enemy air vehicles, using them to his advantage. Equipment/Appearance Weapons Of Choice Nova prefers the M56 Smartgun above all others, but he will take anything he can get his hands on. Armor Paint Nova's armor paint consists of a heart, with a lock on it. And his name. It is almost identical to the armor paint that Corporal Hicks uses in Aliens. Cosmetics Nova enjoys wearing a leather cap when a bucket is unavailable. Medals/Ribbons -Vanguard Medal -NCO Ribbon -Aerospace Service Medal -Purple Heart Medal -Exceptional Discipline Ribbon -USAF Crusades Ribbon -Exceptional Combat Ribbon Quotes/Trivia "How does this work?" "Why won't you serve me fries?" "Oorah!" "Hostile tank spotted!" Trained under GEN Cravitus at Lycan. Facts Despite what most people think, Nova is the 2nd best pilot in Aero, only rivaled by CoderQwerty. Nova was at the Siege of Reach for the full 5 hours, and helped capture and defend the D objective, with a legendary Golden Magnum he found underneath a table. Nova is a certified Bad ass. Many people believe the Dellists tried to brainwash him to kill the Commandant as a last ditch effort to win the crusade, but this has not been confirmed and Nova has no recollection about what happened to him behind the Wall. Nova repeatedly asks to attack the Wall, for reasons unknown. Got his first confirmed kill with a smartgun at Korari. Originally flew his Dropship "Bug Stomper" until it was taken out by an unknown energy surge over BG-233 Arachthos. Has the same serial number as Corporal Hicks. = Category:Marines